Glow! Princess Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced and created by CureHibiki. It will begin airing on February 7, 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The series' main motifs are princesses and dreams. Synopsis WIP Characters Pretty Cure * / - Akari is the main protagonist at the age of fourteen who is in her second year at Noble Academy. She is a girl who is full of happiness and has a sweet aura about her. She is quite shy and is thoughtful of others. She dreams of becoming an idol so she can spread her positiveness throughout the world but is afraid it won't come true due to her fear of performing in front of others. After meeting Jasmin, Akari becomes Cure Aurora, the Princess of Light whose theme colour is peach pink. * / - Despite being reserved and intelligence, Sachiko is very optimistic who loves to explore new opportunities that present themselves to her. She isn't afraid to face change and has an imaginative and creative mind. She dreams of becoming an artist or an anime designer and thinks that dreams are what makes the future better for herself and others. After meeting Jasmin, Sachiko becomes Cure Grace, the Princess of Moonlight whose theme colour is silver. * / - Ryoko is a girl who does not like being told what to do and is very strong-willed. She feels that doing the right things is the most important and loves to learn things - making her a very quick learner as seen when she became a Pretty Cure. Her dream is to bring peace to the world and make everyone throughout the world love each other equally. After meeting Jasmin, Ryoko becomes Cure Breeze, the Princess of Wind whose theme colour is green. Hope Kingdom * - Jasmin is a fun loving cat-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom all by herself to search for the new Princess Pretty Cure. She is stubborn and arrogant and her theme colour is yellow. * - Miss Shamour is a fairy who resides in the Lesson Pad that is connected from the Hope Kingdom. She gives the students of Noble Academy princess lessons. She normally appears as a Siamese Cat but she can also transform into human. Dys Dark * - She is the evil sorcerer of Dys Dark. She aims to spread despair throughout the world. Minor Characters Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. * : The Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys so they can perform stronger or distraction attacks. Locations * : The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen'yō". * : Prince Kanata and Jasmin's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Trivia *''Glow! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series after Heartcatch Pretty Cure! to have a Cure with the theme colour of silver. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Glow! Princess introduces three Cures in the beginning of the series. However, their theme colours are peach pink, silver and green instead of pink, blue and yellow. *Coincidentally, Glow! Princess has one thing in common with FairySina's Mirror Mirror! Princess Pretty Cure. The lead Cures first names end with "~ri" whilst the other Cures first names end with "~ko". Media Episodes :Main Article: Glow! Princess Pretty Cure episodes Music :Main Article: Glow! Princess Pretty Cure Music Movie Merchandise :Main Acticle: Glow! Princess Pretty Cure Merchandise References Category:Series Category:Glow! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Gallery Category:HibikiSeries